After Tournament Of Love
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Pertandingan sudah berakhir dengan sukses begitupun Kris yang akhirnya mendapatkan Tao sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi tanpa disangka Tao memiliki sebuah hadiah kemenangan untuk Kris malam ini. Kira-kira apa yang Tao berikan? Sequel Tournament Of Love! KrisTao is here!
Chapter X

Title : After Tournament Of Love

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Oneshot

Rated : M

Summary : Pertandingan sudah berakhir dengan sukses begitupun Kris yang akhirnya mendapatkan Tao sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi tanpa disangka Tao memiliki sebuah hadiah kemenangan untuk Kris malam ini. Kira-kira apa yang Tao berikan?

Sequel Tournament Of Love

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it.** **Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku kembali lagi dengan sequel FF Tournament Of Love. Karena FF sebelumnya ngegantung dan emang gak tuntas aku bikin sequel kelanjutannya buat para readers yadong hahaha. Btw gimana ujiannya? Sukses ya buat yang udah ujian ataupun belum ujian. FF selanjutnya sedang dalam proses. Sequel ini cuma buat selingan dan sebagai salah satu hadiah buat prestasi kalian #gaknyambung. Pokoknya selamat ya! Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Ini semua lebih baik daripada setiap mimpiku.

Bahagia? Tentu aku bahagia.

Tapi ada sebagian dari diriku yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku mencintai Tao tak pernah aku menyangka pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi milikku.

Milikku sepenuhnya.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu, tapi entahlah aku tetap ragu.

Bahkan berada dirumah Tao membuatku merasa serba salah.

"Orang tuamu tidak dirumah?"

Tao tidak menjawab dan melepas sepatunya "Mereka sudah tahu" lirih Tao menunduk.

"Apa?!"

Tao menggigit bibirnya gugup "Aku cerita pada mama kalau aku menyukaimu, mama bilang baba sudah merencanakan untuk menjodohkan kita"

"Benarkah? Well...aku tidak tahu sama sekali" kata Kris terkejut "Dan mama bilang padaku untuk mengajak gege ke rumah hari ini, dia bilang untuk mendekatkan diri, gege mengerti maksudku kan?"

Wajah Tao memerah saat mengatakannya "Tentu, aku..." Kris tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" kata Tao membuka pintu kamarnya "Aku akan menunggu diluar" balas Kris.

"Masuk saja, tidak apa-apa" kata Tao menarik Kris masuk, mereka berdua terdiam menatap ranjang bermotif panda dan pikiran mereka melayang pada kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti diranjang itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin akan hal ini"

Kris menatap Tao untuk melihat reaksinya, Tao hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jujur saja, aku memang menginginkan ini sejak dulu tapi aku tak ingin memaksamu. Jangan karena orang tuamu kau melakukan ini, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap"

Tak ada balasan, Kris kembali menatap Tao dan terkejut melihatnya menangis.

"Ssh...Tao, jangan menangis. Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu? Maafkan aku" kata Kris panik, tangannya mengusap air mata Tao lembut.

"Gege tidak mencintaiku"

"A-Apa? Tentu aku mencintaimu Tao, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao.

"Baekhyun hyung bilang jika kita tidak melakukannya gege akan meninggalkanku atau akan melakukannya dengan orang lain karena itu kita harus melakukannya"

Tangisan Tao semakin kencang dan Kris bersumpah dia ingin menggorok Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Kris meraih sisi wajah Tao dan menciumnya lembut, sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka dan memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Tao, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

"Benarkah?" Tao mengusap air matanya kasar dan menatap Kris dengan panda eyes-nya "Pasti Baby Panda, aku tak mungkin berbohong padamu"

"Tapi gege tetap akan melakukannya denganku kan?" tanya Tao penuh harap "Kau yakin sudah siap?" balas Kris ragu "Tentu, Luhan gege sudah menjelaskannya padaku" jawab Tao polos.

Kris benar-benar tidak tahu apa dia harus marah atau berterimakasih pada 'tim sukses' hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah, jangan menyesalinya karena aku tak akan menahan diriku"

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menidurkannya diranjang "Jika sakit katakan padaku" kata Kris memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Tao "Gege tidak mungkin menyakitiku kan?"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya "Tentu sayang" Kris mengecup kening Tao lembut, ciumannya turun ke kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipinya dan berakhir dibibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao" Tao tersenyum mendengarnya "Miliki aku Kris"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, Kris menekan tangan Tao didadanya agar dia tahu Kris sama berdebarnya seperti Tao.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, seperti ada sebuah panah meluncur menembus dada mereka mempererat tautan bibir mereka.

Tangan Tao beralih mengalung dileher Kris merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan pertama yang dia rasakan, rasanya seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik dari bibir Kris menuju hatinya.

"Ngh...ge...ah..." desahan Tao lolos dari bibir kucingnya, Kris yang sedang menghisapi bibir Tao semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya.

Tangan Kris beralih membuka baju yang Tao pakai dengan agar kasar, membuat udara dingin langsung menggerogoti kulit coklat Tao.

Pasokan udara diparu-paru mereka mulai menipis dan dengan tidak rela Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka membuat benang saliva menggantung tipis.

Kris beralih mengecup leher Tao lalu menjilatnya perlahan, Tao mengerang geli dibuatnya "Kris... ah... ng...!" desah Tao saat Kris menggigit lehernya dan menjilatnya seduktif menyisakan tanda kepemilikan dileher Tao.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Tao yang benar-benar menggoda.

Matanya sayu, bibirnya merah membengkak dan basah, pipinya merona manis dan keringat membasahi paras cantiknya.

Well...Junior-Kris langsung menegang maksimal melihatnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlalu seksi" kata Kris menyibak rambut Tao yang menutupi mata indahnya yang menatap Kris sayu.

"Tubuhku terasa meleleh" kata Tao, wajahnya semakin terlihat seksi saat dia menggigit bibirnya.

Apa Tao sedang menggoda Kris?

Mata Kris langsung tertuju pada dua tonjolan merah muda didada Tao "You're so beautiful" puji Kris, tangannya menyentuh Nipple-Tao pelan dan langsung mendapat reaksi hebat dari Tao.

Kedua jari Kris mencubit Nipple-Tao yang langsung menegang, memelintirnya dan mencubitnya gemas "Ah... ng... pelan... Kris... eungh... suck it..." pinta Tao "Kau mulai nakal baby" balas Kris menjilat area dada Tao tanpa mengenai tonjolan yang tengah menegang itu.

"Ah... Kris... suck it... please..." erang Tao frustasi, karena tak tega akhirnya Kris melakukan yang Tao minta, sukses membuat Tao mendesahkan namanya.

Tangan Kris membuka celana yang Tao pakai dan menyisakan underwear-nya saja.

Bibirnya turun ke perut Tao, mengecup area disekitar pusarnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke pusar Tao yang membuat Tao terpekik geli.

Kris turun lagi, mengecupi paha Tao terus sampai jari-jari kakinya lalu naik lagi, kali ini dengan menjilatnya.

Kris menggigit area paha Tao lalu menjilatnya seduktif menyisakan tanda kemerahan yang kentara.

Dibuatnya beberapa tanda yang sangat merah sedangkan tangannya mengelusi Junior-Tao dibalik underwearnya.

Napas Tao terengah-engah, sungguh dia baru tahu rasanya bercinta itu seperti ini.

Kris menjilat pahanya lagi, Tao mengerang geli, sebenarnya tubuhnya sangat sensitif dan mudah geli.

Tao melihat Kris menggigit underwear-nya dan menariknya turun, wajah Tao semakin merah melihat Kris menatap Junior-nya dengan menyeringai.

Kris mengecup ujung kepala Junior-Tao, dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Tao, ternyata reaksi Tao sangat erotis.

Punggungnya melengkung, napasnya terengah-engah, tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, matanya terpejam dan dia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ditubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung memasukkan seluruh Junior-Tao yang dua kali lebih kecil dari miliknya itu ke mulutnya padahal Junior-Tao tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Argh! Kris! Ngh... ahh... ah..." erangan Tao terdengar, suaranya lebih seksi saat ini, Tao menikmati rasa nikmat yang melandanya saat Kris menjilati dan menghisapi Junior-nya.

Dirasakannya ada sesuatu masuk ke Rectum-nya "Eungh... Kris... ap... a itu...?" tanya Tao, Kris melepas kulumannya sebentar.

"Jariku" jawab Kris singkat lalu kembali mengulum Junior-Tao sambil sesekali memainkan Twinsball-nya. Jarinya baru saja masuk ke dalam Rectum-Tao, dia memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga sekaligus "Ah! Sakit... henti... kan..."

Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, Kris tidak menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai melakukan gerakkan zig-zag diRectum-Tao untuk melonggarkannya.

Sungguh! Demi Tuhan dan Demi apapun!

Rectum-Tao sangat ketat!

Kris bisa gila sekarang, bolehkah Kris langsung memasukinya saja?

Rasanya Junior-nya sudah meronta-ronta dari dalam celananya meminta memasuki Tao sekarang juga, memasuki Rectum-nya yang ketat dan hangat ini.

Rasanya Rectum-Tao menghisap jari Kris memasukinya, Kris sudah tidak sabar.

Dirasakan Junior-Tao dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut "Kris... ahhh... aku ingin... ngh..." Tao meremas rambut Kris kuat saat dirasakannya perutnya mengejang.

"Kris...!"

Teriakkan Tao terdengar saat dia mengeluarkan Sperma-nya didalam mulut Kris.

Tao langsung ambruk dikasur, memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum, entahlah rasanya lega sekali.

Kris hanya tersenyum saja melihat Tao lemas dan pasrah, Kris menjilati sekitar bibirnya, mungkin saja Sperma-Tao ada disana.

Ternyata mendapat uke yang benar-benar virgin itu sangat nikmat dan membahagiakan.

Tao melihat Kris membuka pakaiannya, sekarang Kris sudah naked dihadapannya.

Tao melihat Kris dari wajah tampannya, turun ke dada bidangnya, turun lagi ke ABS indahnya dan dia langsung gemetar melihat ukuran Junior-Kris yang menurutnya sangat besar.

Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan bersiap diposisinya tapi Tao sangat takut membayangkan Junior sebesar itu akan ada dalam lubangnya.

"Aku takut"

Buku-buku tangan Tao memutih karena menahan rasa takutnya dengan melampiaskan ke seprai dan matanya terpejam erat.

Kris melihatnya memang tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan, nafsunya sudah sampai diubun-ubun dan dia ingin Tao sekarang.

"Hei, lihat aku"

Tao memberanikan membuka matanya dan menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk lagi.

"Maka tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku disini bersamamu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Kris mencium kening Tao, bibir Kris mendekati bibir Tao dan melumatnya lembut dengan cinta.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Kris memasukkan Junior-nya ke Rectum-Tao dan suara jeritan kesakitan Tao langsung terdengar tertahan ciuman Kris.

Kris berusaha memasukkan seluruh Junior-Kris sementara Tao sudah menangis.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk mengontrol diri bahwa dia tidak akan menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang karena Kris tahu namja dibawahnya kesakitan dan bodohnya Kris tidak menyiapkan pelumas padahal biasanya selalu ada dilaci kamarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris, Tao menggeleng.

Sungguh rasanya sakit, Tao belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun jadi Tao tidak tahu hal seperti ini akan terasa sangat sakit.

"Duibuqi" kata Kris mengusap air mata Tao "Baby" panggil Kris.

Tao masih menutup matanya, rasa sakit masih menjalar ditubuh Tao terutama bagian bawahnya.

Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh membasahi pipinya, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Kris menangis.

"Duibuqi" kata Kris "Aku baik-baik saja" balas Tao mengusap air mata Kris.

"Tapi aku menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis"

"Aku juga membuatmu menangis"

"Tapi kau tidak menyakitiku" kata Kris menatap Tao dengan sedih "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir" kata Tao memegang tangan Kris lalu mengecupi satu persatu jarinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris menautkan jari mereka "Ya, aku sangat yakin" jawab Tao memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bergerak ya?" tanya Kris lagi, Tao hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit.

Kris menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, dia terdengar menggeram lirih.

Tao terlalu nikmat, Rectum-nya terlalu menjepit Junior-Kris, dia bisa lepas kendali jika seperti ini.

Kris merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar dilehernya, Kris membuka matanya -yang entah sejak kapan terpejam- dan melihat pemandangan 'menakjubkan' didepannya.

Wajah Tao merah dan berkeringat, matanya menatap Kris sayu dan terkadang terpejam, mulutnya terus mengucapkan nama Kris dalam setiap desahannya, tubuhnya banjir keringat dan memberi respon menegang yang luar biasa.

Oh Tuhan! Terimakasih sudah menciptakan manusia seindah Tao untuk Kris.

"Kris... argh... terus..." kaki Tao memeluk pinggang Kris dengan erat, tangannya menarik leher Kris dan dia mendesah tepat ditelinga Kris.

Kris semakin bergerak liar dan berirama, sebagaimanapun tinggi hasrat dan nafsunya tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin menyakiti namja yang berstatus kekasih-nya ini.

Tao kalah telak mendapat 'serangan maut' dari Kris, lidah Kris menjalar dilehernya hanya menjilat dan mengecup, tangan yang satunya memainkan Nipple-Tao dan tangan yang satu lagi mengocok Junior-Tao cepat.

Tao sudah disurga dunia sekarang, rasanya Kris memberikan sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Junior-Kris terus menumbuk Prostat-Tao seperti ingin menghancurkannya dengan sodokan Junior-nya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"So tight... argh... Tao..." desahan lolos dari bibir Kris, Tao senang mendengar Kris menggeram dan menggumamkan namanya.

"Junior... mu... yang ter... lalu besar..." kata Tao, nafas mereka mulai memburu "But... you like... it right?" tanya Kris tersenyum menggoda "Of course... harder...!" erang Tao.

Tao dapat merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya lagi, Kris tentu mengetahuinya dan semakin cepat bergerak, Rectum-Tao ikut berkontraksi bersamaan dengan perut Tao yang semakin mengejang.

"Kau siap...? Keluarkan bersama..." kata Kris, Tao mengangguk dan semakin kencang mengerang.

Akhirnya mereka orgasme bersamaan dan saling meneriaki nama masing-masing.

Napas kedunya terputus-putus, Tao bahkan tak bisa bergerak karena lelah "Xie xie, wo ai ni" bisik Kris mencium kening Tao "Wo ye ai ni" balas Tao tersenyum dan tak lama tertidur.

Sudah pasti Tao lelah, dia sangat cantik saat tidur, Kris tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melumat bibir Tao lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tao"

Kris mengeluarkan Junior-nya dan berguling ke samping Tao, memakaikan selimut ke tubuh naked mereka lalu mendekap namja didepannya yang sudah duluan ke alam mimpi.

#A Few Hours Later

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Kedua iris kelam itu terbuka dengan gumaman lirih.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya saat ini.

Suara alarm yang berisik berhasil mengusik tidur nyenyaknya "Berisik sekali" gumam Kris bangkit duduk dan mematikan alarm-nya.

"Sudah jam 6?" Kris menguap dan mengacak rambutnya malas, dia menatap ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan melihat sang pujaan hati tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

Kris tersenyum dan tatapannya melembut "Aku tak percaya kau mengeluarkan air liur" kata Kris mengusap sudut bibir Tao sambil terkekeh lirih.

#Kris Side

Tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini.

Aku tak pernah menyangka pada akhirnya kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Jika kau tidak ada disisiku, aku akan merasa kesepian.

Jika aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, aku akan merasa tersiksa.

Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu Tao.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu Tao.

"Kris..."

Aku tersenyum dan membelai rambut Tao perlahan "Aku disini sayang..."

Bibirku menyentuh puncak kepala Tao dan dia kembali terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

Tao, kau pasti tidak tahu.

Bagaimana bahagianya hidupku.

Karena dirimu.

.

.

.

Real The End

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Thank you very much

-Ruby Kim-


End file.
